marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Caiera (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Caiera the Oldstrong | Aliases = | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = (Existence unknown to Earth's general populace) | Affiliation = ; formerly Red King, Shadow Guard/ | Relatives = unnamed grandfather-in-law (deceased); unnamed grandmother-in-law (deceased); Brian Banner (father-in-law, deceased); Rebecca Banner (mother-in-law, deceased); Bruce Banner (husband); Scorpion (possible step-daughter); Hiro-Kala (son); Skaar (son); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Sakaar | Gender = Female | Height = 7'0" | Weight = 270 lbs | Eyes = Green | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Shadow People | Citizenship2 = Sakaaran | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Formerly the Queen of Sakaar, bodyguard | Education = Tutored by Imperial military strategists | Origin = Sakaaran Shadow People | PlaceOfBirth = The Great Desert, planet Sakaar, Tayo Star System, Formax Galaxy | Creators = Greg Pak; Carlo Pagulayan | First = Incredible Hulk Vol 2 #92 | Death = Incredible Hulk Vol 2 #105 | HistoryText = Caiera was born to the Shadow People of Sakaar. She was one of the few members of her race with the Old Power, the power to control the earth. When she was thirteen years old her village was attacked by the Spikes. Using her Old Power and fighting skills she fought the infected of her village until she was saved by the Red King. The Red King had stood by and allowed her village to be infected in order to find a shadow with the Old Power. He proceeded to enslave her. She was later freed and officially made the Kings bodyguard. She supervised the enslavement and training of the Hulk and when he later broke free, she fought him and his rebel forces for the Red King. After the Red King unleashed the Spikes upon the Hulks forces and was revealed to have been behind them all along, Caiera betrayed him and sided with the Hulk and his rebels. Together they managed to defeat and kill the Red King. The Hulk became the new King of Sakaar and when negotiating a new Shadow Treaty with the Shadow People, they offered to make Caiera serve him as his bodyguard just as she had served the Red King. The Hulk refused however, stating that he wanted her as his wife. She agreed, with the two participating in a private marriage ceremony where the Hulk revealed Bruce Banner to her for the first time, baring his soul to her. As the two vowed to bring peace and stability to Sakaar, Caiera revealed she was pregnant with Hulk's child. Despite Hulk's attempt to shield her, Caiera and seemingly her unborn child were one of the many killed when the warp core on Hulk's shuttle exploded. Caiera's death, the deaths of millions of innocent people, and the resulting chaos that ravaged most of Sakaar's surface with violent volcanic eruptions drove the Hulk to return to Earth to exact vengeance on the Illuminati whom he believed to have detonated the shuttle. Later, Hulk and Caiera's son, Skaar arose from the ruins of Sakaar. Caiera had given up her body using her Old Power protecting her son among others and became one with the planet. Caiera seemed to have left a series of mental messages that might have continued to partly live on in her son, as a guardian watching over him. | Powers = Old Power: Caiera could willfully channel an energy force native to the planet Sakaar itself for the purpose of increasing some of her natural attributes to superhuman levels. *'Superhuman Strength:' Caiera could channel the Old Power through her body for the purpose of granting herself superhuman strength of undefined limits. While the upper limit of her strength wasn't revealed, she could lift somewhere between 75 and 100 tons. *'Superhuman Stamina:' While using the Old Power, Caiera's musculature was considerably advanced to the point where it produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. While the limits of her stamina weren't revealed, she could physically exert herself at peak capacity for at least several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in her blood began to impair her. *'Superhuman Durability:' The Old Power rendered Caiera's body highly resistant to most forms of physical injury. She could withstand powerful blows from the Hulk, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, falls from great heights, and powerful blasts of energy without sustaining injury. | Abilities = Caiera was a highly skilled and formidable fighter in both armed and unarmed combat. She was also an accomplished and skilled military strategist. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Caiera wore some form of body armor that, when combined with the energy of the Old Power, made her even more resistant to injury. | Transportation = | Weapons = Caiera used daggers and swords at all times that were created from the metal Shadowforge, rendering them invulnerable to most forms of conventional attack. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = | Wikipedia = Caiera }} Category:Banner Family Category:Old Power Category:Royal Consorts Category:Shadow People Category:Strategists